1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-function optical system for forward lighting that utilizes a shared exit optic. The system is high efficiency and maintains a consistent lit appearance between functions and smooth on-road transition between functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting systems of the past included bending light/cornering light or turn signal functions as a separate optical systems from low beam, high beam and/or fog. These separate functions were separated into different optical systems.
One prior art lighting or signaling devices is known from the patent application WO 2006/096467, which is related to U.S. Provisional Application 60/658,459, and which is incorporated herein by reference. This document discloses a lighting device that comprises a ray guide in the form of solid pieces that are tricky and expensive to produce. Performance in terms of range is reduced because of only moderately satisfactory collimation. In addition, the dimensions of the whole are relatively large.
In general, many light guide technologies for signal functions have poor efficiency and often require a large number of LEDs and/or light guides or fixtures to produce a desired lit area. In addition, these prior art technologies are either single function or have multi-functions, but the lit aspect for different colors is different.
Current high-efficiency light guides are intended for forward lighting applications and typically have a single source and a single lit aspect.
What is needed, therefore, is multi-function optical system for forward lighting that utilizes a shared exit optic having improved efficiency and that is capable of a consistent lit appearance between functions and smooth on-road transition between functions.